Secret Santa: Date Night Surprises
by Janto4eva
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set 42 years after the original. It's date night for our Torchwood couples. Where will they go? What will they do? And who is left running the Hub? Jack/Ianto, John/Daniel, Addiena/Connor


 **Summary** : Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set 42 years after the original. It's date night for our Torchwood couples. Where will they go? What will they do? And who is left running the Hub?

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer:** Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM. However, Addiena, Kerenza, Rebecca, Daniel, Ethan, Milo, Lottie, Thea, Toby, Connor, Frankie, Suzanna, Leah and anyone else you don't recognise are mine.

 **Jack and Ianto's kids' ages: -** Addiena= 41, Kerenza= 36, Daniel and Rebecca = 34, Milo= 10, Thea and Toby = 6

 **Daniel and John's kids' ages:-** Ethan= 12, Lottie= 7

 **Addiena and Connor's kids' age:-** Suzanna=1

There was one thing that Jack and Ianto held dearthroughout their married life; when the rift was behaving, and all their children were out, the couple would have a spontaneous date night. It hadn't happened since Thea and Toby had been born, but now they were at school they were getting invited to friends' houses quite a lot. They had decided to go out to the new club that had just opened in the bay. One good thing about being immortal was that although Ianto was nearing 70 he looked and had the energy of when he was in his 20s.

Just as they were about to leave, the phone rang…

Xxx

Daniel was bored. He had spent every night this week in the hub, watching the rift. He was so focused on the monitor that Lottie's scream of, "Taddy," made him jump.

"Hey sweetheart! How was Lana's house?" Daniel asked, moving to give her a hug.

"It was great. We had waffles!" the little girl enthused, climbing on her Taddy's knee.

"You did? That sounds great!"

John smiled as he watched his husband and daughter talk. He still couldn't believe he had such a loving family. Speaking of which,

"Dan, where's Ethan?"

"He's at Leah's house with Milo." With that knowledge, John had a plan.

"Lottie honey, would you like to visit Grandad and Tad-cu's house tonight?"

"Yes please Daddy! Playing with Thea and Toby is fun!"

Xxx

Across Cardiff, Addiena Mayberry was busy fussing with a very crabby Suzanna. The baby had been suffering with a cold, so hadn't been sleeping properly. Addiena was exhausted. She was thankful that her husband was downstairs cooking dinner. They had planned to have a quiet night in, watch a few movies etc., but she had to get Suzanna to sleep first. She only knew of one guaranteed way; the way she had soothed her siblings when she was a child. She sat in the wooden rocking chair, rocking as she sang the old family song. As soon as she had finished the child was in dreamland. She smiled to herself, _it never fails._

She placed the sleeping baby in her crib and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey babe, dinner is almost ready. Would you mind setting the table?"

"Sure," she smiled moving to get the cutlery.

Xxx

"Becca hurry up. I'm getting cold in here without you!"

"Be there in a minute, I'm just getting the ice cream YOU asked me to get!" Rebecca called as she made her way across the hall. She smiled as she entered the bedroom to find her lover there smiling back at her. Seductively, she crawled up the bed to give the blonde woman a kiss, "Here desert fiend." The woman chuckled, accepting the carton and a spoon. Rebecca rolled her eyes as she moved to sit beside her best friend and colleague. She knew it wasn't a great idea to start a relationship with her Teaching Assistant, but her parents had met at work, so she didn't see a problem with it. The only thing she cared about was her family's reaction. The only one who knew anything was Daniel, obviously, being her twin. He could sense when she hid things from him, as she could about him, and he was fine with it. She just had to find the right time to tell the rest of the family. She was just about to take a spoonful of ice cream when the phone rang.

Xxx

"Hello, Jack Harkness-Jones speaking."

"Hey Dad, its Daniel, can you look after Lottie tonight?" Jack looked at Ianto as his son spoke, he knew this would happen. If it wasn't Daniel it would be his big sister.

"Sorry son but your Tad and I are off out tonight. You'll have to phone one of your sisters."

"Ok. Have fun. Bye." As soon as Jack put the phone down, he turned to his husband and said, "You ready to go?"

"Of course cariad." Ianto grinned as Jack took his hand and dragged him out the door. As they didn't live far from the centre, the couple had decided to walk to the club. As they strolled down the road Jack wondered if Daniel had managed to get a last minute babysitter out of his sisters.

Xxx

"Please Becca. You are my favourite sister…."

Rebecca laughed at her brother's pleading. She looked at her girlfriend, Emily and asked,  
"Do you mind if we have Lottie for a few hours?"

"Not at all."

"Ok Dan, we'll take her for the night, but you owe me one!"

"Thanks Becca. Be there soon"

Rebecca ended the call and turned to the blonde beside her, kissing her lips softly in thanks, before getting up to dress. They wouldn't have long before the little girl arrived.

Xxx

With their little girl dropped off at her auntie's, John and Daniel decided to go out for a meal. They found this little Italian place on their last anniversary and loved it, so wanted to go again. As soon as they arrived they were taken to a small booth and asked if they wanted to order their drinks. When they were left alone Daniel took John's hand and smiled.

"This is nice. Shame we can't do this more often."

"I was thinking the same thing gorgeous, but there is one thing I would like more than having nights out."

"Oh, and what's that?" Daniel asked.

"Having a quiet night in."

"Well, why didn't you say so, let's go," Daniel said, dragging his husband out of the restaurant.

Xxx

"Auntie Becca can we watch another film?" Lottie asked, puppy dog eyes looking up at the older woman.

"I think not. Time for bed little lady."

"Ok." Lottie sighed as she trudged across the hall to the spare room. "Night Auntie Becca. Night Auntie Emily."

"Now the little princess is heading to bed, why don't we continue where we left off?"

"I say Miss Harkness-Jones, that is an amazing idea," Emily grinned as she dragged her partner to the bedroom.

Xxx

"Ianto, I feel old here!" Jack whined as they sat at the bar.

"You are old, cariad," Ianto teased. "Come on, let's dance."

"It's lucky I love you so much or you'd pay for that comment, baby."

"I look forward to that," Ianto grinned as he dragged Jack onto the dancefloor. The younger man pulled Jack into his arms and began to move together.

Xxx

Addiena sighed as she sat back into her husband's arms, watching some romantic comedy on the TV. She had had a great time, a lovely meal and was now enjoying the time relaxing. The only problem was the secret that she was hiding from her husband. She had been ill for about a week and been waiting for the right time to tell her husband about the new addition to the family due in about 7 months.

Xxx

On the way home Ianto couldn't believe it when his phone rang,

"Tad help me. I'm at the hub!"

"Kerenza!" Ianto yelled as the phone went dead. "We need to get to the hub, now!"

As soon as they arrived at the hub, Jack screamed as he saw his daughter lying bleeding on the floor.

"Ianto, call Connor now!" Jack yelled as he kneeled down and picked up his daughter. "Kerenza honey, wake up!"

Xxx

When Connor arrived he was shocked to find Jack and Ianto cuddling the dead body of their daughter.

"We were too late," Ianto sobbed. "My baby girl… I'm so sorry we weren't there. I'd do anything to change things. You know that I wished for you. I'd always hoped that I'd never lose you… wait a minute… Cariad I think…. " he didn't get a chance to voice his opinion as he suddenly heard a gasp and Kerenza jerked awake.

"What happened?"

"Kerenza you're immortal honey. The aliens granted my wishes for me never to lose you."

"I'm immortal? Cool. Am I the only one?"

"We don't know yet, we're going to have to test you all." which is exactly what they did. In the end, every one of their children had the vortex inside them but the level of their immortality was unknown. The biggest surprise was when John tested positive too, which meant that Daniel had to have a high enough vortex level to be able to share it.

Ianto couldn't believe it. What had started as a night out with his partner had led to the uncovering of their children being potential immortals. After all these years being in Torchwood, there was always something new to surprise him. It was just lucky that this time it was a good surprise.


End file.
